


Sassy Imperial Agent

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire took her in when she couldn't remember anything about herself or her life. She's very grateful to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hutta

**Author's Note:**

> These are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my Imperial Agent. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them.

Just as she started thinking about wandering off on a patrol of the palace, Kaliyo spotted the newly-arrived pirate, the Red Blade, entering the common area. Resettling herself in her seat, she watched as a male Zabrak intercepted the pirate: "Don't be in such a hurry, Blade. Don't you remember me? Your old buddy, Dheno Rey?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, obviously looking her over. The Rattataki couldn't really blame him: the female Zabrak was tall and _stacked_ , very pleasing to the discerning eye. "I don't think you looked this good when we met up on Hoth--or so girly. But you couldn't be an imposter--you know your friend Dheno."

"Of course I remember you, Dheno. How long it's been?" The winning smile the Blade offered him had the barest hint of an edge to it. Only a practiced observer like Kaliyo would have spotted it.

He didn't seem taken in by her greeting, his voice losing the friendly tone to it. "Little too long, it seems. Turns out we've got a problem. You see, you don't look like the Blade I know--the Blade who owes me credits." If that was news to the pirate, it didn't show on her face. "But you say you're the Blade, my pretty little lady friend, so I'll take you at your word--and ask for my money. You understand?"

"I thought we were very close, Dheno." The female Zabrak's voice dropped to a husky timber as she closed the distance between her and the male. Apparently, she'd picked up on the fact that he found her attractive. "I thought you were my very, very close friend." 

To his credit, Dheno made a valiant effort to resist her charms, but Kaliyo already knew he wasn't the sort to pass up a chance to bed a girl, especially one as gorgeous as the Blade. "Yeah... I can see that. But come on--I really do need the cash if I'm gonna keep your secret."

"Come on, you're a good guy." She reached up and fingered the collar of his vest, her expression coy. "You'd take a girl's last few credits? Leave her broke and wanting?"

He looked her up and down again, taking in the curves emphasized by the close-fitting shirt and pants the Blade wore. "Look, maybe I could let the debt slide just this once... for a "friend." Dheno and the Blade, you know?" Dheno waved dismissively, his smile charming.

"I like the sound of that. I like it a lot, Dheno." The pirate lightly traced one of the tattoos from his cheek to his neck with a fingernail.

He cleared his throat, his voice just as husky as hers now. "Glad to hear it. You know, we could head to my room, get cozy, talk about old times... we've got a lot in common, you and me."

"All right-- so long as I can finish my business here when we're done." She brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth.

He turned his head to kiss her properly, his smile smug when he pulled back. "I won't stop you. Come on-- I'll show you a few things to really remember me by."

"Tease," she scolded playfully, slipping her arm through his as they left the common area.

Kaliyo stretched and hummed thoughtfully. _She either really_ is _the Blade or she's a_ good _actress. Whatever her game is, it'll probably be more fun than hanging around this mudpit._


	2. Balmorra

Kaliyo found Fazzis seated in a corner booth at the cantina, a half-empty bottle on the table in front of her and reading a datapad. "Mind if I join you, Blade?"

"I'd rather you call me agent," the Zabrak muttered, scooting over.

She slid into the booth beside the taller woman, deliberately invading her personal space. "C'mon, don't you want to remember how we met?"

"We may have killed the real Blade, but it's best not to draw attention to my previous covers." Fazzis picked up the bottle and took a swig of her drink. "At least in public."

Accepting the caveat, the Rattataki nodded to the datapad in her friend's hand. "Whatcha reading? Something interesting?"

"Depends on your definition of interesting." The cipher agent offered the datapad to her.

Taking it, Kaliyo cocked her head curiously when she found only a list of names. "Possible future targets?"

"Victims of the Sobrik bombs a couple days ago and the Imperial collaborators killed by the terrorists." Her voice quiet, Fazzis took the datapad back, looked at it, and then drank again.

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in the booth. "Do you regret the things you had to do to maintain your cover?"

"I never regret what I do for my mission." Another swig. "I regret the lives that must be sacrificed to ensure my mission is a success."

"Including Sanju Pyne?" Kaliyo hadn't quite figured out Fazzis's actual opinion on the guy.

The face the Zabrak made seemed to be clear enough on that count. "If he didn' wan' innocen' lives los', he was in the wrong line of work."

"Or he shouldn't have gotten himself caught." The Rattataki nudged her with her elbow.

Fazzis snorted, finishing off the bottle. "Damn shtraigh'. I _tol'_ him not ta copy the lisht. He didn't lissen. Now he'sh dead."

"How many bottles have you had?" Kaliyo didn't see any other empties on the table.

The bartender walked over then, scowling. "Too many. Get her out of here before she makes another mess I have to clean up."

"Sir, yes, sir." Saluting lazily, she slid out of the booth and helped Fazzis out and to her feet. "Oof, you're heavy." The Zabrak only hummed, stumbling along beside the smaller Rattataki. By the time they got back to their room on the base, the agent was practically asleep on her feet. Kaliyo poured her into bed and tugged her boots off for her. "Sleep well, Fazzis."

Snorting, the agent rolled over and buried her face in her pillows. Chuckling to herself, Kaliyo left her to sleep it off and went to find some new 'entertainment' for the rest of her evening.


	3. Nar Shaddaa

After a few drinks and a few brawls to take the edge off her anger, Kaliyo gave in to her curiosity. "All right, I'll bite: _why_ did you let that scumbag Watcher go?"

"I let him go for purely selfish reasons," Fazzis answered the question promptly, as if she'd been waiting for the Rattataki to ask. "Intelligence agents found me as a teenager. I had no memory of who I was or my life before they found me. We made some deductions based on my species and my tattoos, but if they'd discovered anything else, they haven't seen fit to share that with me. I want to know all of that. _Those_ are the secrets I'm after."

She snorted and tossed back the rest of her drink. "You _do_ realize that he might not have those secrets? That he only meant Ciphers in general?"

"That _had_ occurred to me." The Zabrak rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "He's resourceful, though. Even if he doesn't know anything _now_ , I've no doubt he'll find a way to get that information."

Kaliyo shook her head and signaled for another drink. "I still say it's a mistake to trust him."

"It's a calculated risk. He has no reason to remain loyal to Intelligence, not after they chucked him into Shadow Town." The agent fell silent when the bartender brought the mercenary's drink and nodded in response to his inquiring look. "Would it help if I shared whatever secrets he sends my way with you?"

She tossed back her new drink and shook her head as she savored the burn. "No, you shouldn't have let him get away with manipulating you in the first place. You don't know how lucky you are that you don't remember your past."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" She rubbed her forehead again and stood up. "I need some painkillers and sleep, in that order. Try to avoid getting yourself thrown in jail. You're the only person I trust to have my back these days."

Kaliyo tossed down enough credits to pay for her drinks. "I'll go back with you. I've had enough fun for tonight."

"Whatever." Fazzis counted out the credits for her drinks and set them on the table. "Come on."

They left the cantina together. She kept an eye on her companion the whole way, taking note of the way she kept rubbing her forehead. _I wonder if she's been conditioned the same as Creeper X? She hasn't disobeyed orders, though. If it_ is _the same conditioning, the trigger could be something different. I'll just have to keep an eye on her._


	4. Tatooine

"No one for you to flirt with this time around," Kaliyo remarked as they settled in the cantina for a few drinks.

Fazzis shrugged, knocking back her first drink with a flourish. "That's a relief, actually. I prefer not to flirt if I can help it."

"So why do it?" She glanced at the Zabrak curiously, a little surprised by the revelation. "It's not like flirting is your _only_ choice, you know."

The agent looked uncomfortable as she shrugged again. "Most males are completely disarmed when a pretty female flirts with them."

"I'll buy that." The Rattataki nodded, taking a long pull of her drink. "Doesn't mean you _have_ to sleep with them, you know. A little flirting goes a long way."

A sly smile curved Fazzis' tattooed lips. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Me? Pfft, no. Just pointin' somethin' out, that's all." Kaliyo took another hasty swallow of her drink.

A husky laugh and the Zabrak finished her drink. "For the record, I usually _don't_ follow through. Most males are susceptible to a knock on the head."

"Leaves them with a mother of a headache when they wake up, though." She laughed, too, ignoring the stab of relief she felt at that tidbit of information.

She didn't imagine the agent's wink. "They deserve it for being taken in by a beautiful face and a few coy words."

"Creeper X implied that you followed through with--" Kaliyo stopped at the expression on the other female's face.

Fazzis stared moodily into her glass. "I felt sorry for him: so paranoid he didn't allow himself any company except his droids. Couldn't bring myself to knock him out."

"Anyone you _would_ fuck if given a choice?" She wasn't sure what to do about the Zabrak's mood, so she just carried on as she usually would.

The agent drained her drink and coughed a little before answering. "No one who's interested. Most would be scared away by the fact that I'm a Zabrak and any who're left wouldn't trust me because I'm Imperial."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kaliyo offered, not sure if she meant everyone in general or just men.

A wry smile. "We both know that you're not sane anyway."

"Exactly." She squeezed Fazzis's leg just above her knee. "Think about it, agent."

Finishing her drink, she tossed her credits on the table and got up to head back to room they'd taken. She'd just begun to change for bed when the door opened again to admit the Zabrak. Without a word, she closed the distance between them and tugged the Rattataki into a hot and hungry kiss. Kaliyo groaned with pleasure as she responded eagerly, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. _Finally!_


	5. Alderaan

"I could certainly get used to _this_." Kaliyo barely took time to remove her armor before flopping onto the huge bed and sprawling out across the soft, silky sheets. _The nobles sure know how to live!_  
  
A soft huff of laughter distracted her from her thoughts and she rolled onto her stomach to watch Fazzis remove the civilian clothes she'd changed into after talking with Bugboy. "Something tells me you could get used to _anything_ , given enough time."

"Hey, when you've had to scrap your way around the galaxy, you learn to make do." She propped her chin in her hands as the Zabrak continued to undress.

By now, the agent was down to her bra and panties: white lacy creations that contrasted with her crimson skin and black tattoos, drawing attention to her chest and hips. "I'm not saying that's a _bad_ thing."

"Didn't say you were." The Rattataki licked her lips as she looked the other female over. Most of the time, she lost interest in her lovers after a few rounds of energetic sex, but not Fazzis. Not that she minded in the slightest.

As if aware of the direction of Kaliyo's thoughts, the Zabrak asked, "Didn't you say something about running around naked?"

"We'd have to kick the nobles out first." The mercenary reminded her, sprawling on her back once more.

She watched through slitted eyes as her friend prowled towards the bed with all the grace and silence of a feline stalking its prey. "Didn't say we should run around the _entire_ palace naked. Just in here."

"Why run around at all?" She slid her hands down her chest and stomach to slide under her undershirt. "We could just stay in here."

Fazzis chose that moment to pounce, bracing one muscular knee between Kaliyo's thighs and her hands on either side of the Rattataki's shoulders. "That'd be awfully boring, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something to keep us occupied." She slid one hand up to trace a tattoo on the Zabrak's shoulder.

Grinning, the agent leaned down to nip playfully at Kaliyo's lips. "Show me?"

"Gladly."

* * *

"Should've known he was getting inside information." Fazzis balled her hands into fists as they finally left the Rist compound behind. "He was too well prepared for us."

Kaliyo shrugged, checking that her blaster still worked. "Well, we already knew she didn't like us."

"More you than me." There was a new note in the agent's voice that she couldn't quite place.

Another shrug as she reholstered her blaster. "That's because her hubby was interested in me. I'm surprised you didn't ask me to try to seduce him."

"I'd rather have you by my side." The Zabrak's tone was stiff now and a glance at her showed tension in her shoulders, obvious even through her civilian coat. "Besides, seducing him wasn't necessary."

The mercenary pulled her to a stop, narrowing her eyes. "I call bullshit. It wasn't necessary on Hutta or Nar Shaddaa, either, but you did anyway."

"Those were different situations." Fazzis avoided looking at Kaliyo, her tone still stiff.

The Rattataki shook her head, planting her fists on her hips. "Nope, you don't get to pull that slag on me. Too many males think it's all right to play the field on their females. I'm not putting up with it from you, too."

"I've told you before that I don't _like_ seducing men, but I do it because sometimes it's better to avoid picking a fight." Now the Zabrak glared back at her, fists on her hips as well.

She poked at the agent's chest, right over her sternum. "Yeah, you _told_ me that, but it sure looks to me like you didn't mind seducing them one bit."

"I'm a _cipher_ agent for a reason, Kaliyo. I'm good at faking it." Fazzis pushed the mercenary's hand away impatiently.

Kaliyo drew back, stung. "I see how it is, _Blade_. Try faking it with Bugboy, then."

"Wait, I didn't mean--" The Zabrak faltered as she realized what the Rattataki meant.

Turning, she set off for the outpost so they could fly back to Cortess Palace and confront the baroness. "Too late."


	6. Interlude

They found the agent standing at one of the observation ports, gazing out at the stars. Her aura flickered with regret, doubt, and uncertainty. They hesitated to speak, not sure if this would be a good time. She took the decision from them by speaking herself, "I know you're there, Vector. Do you need something?"

"Merely to ask if you are all right, agent." They approached and bowed slightly, expressing their respect for her as their commanding officer.

She shook her head, still gazing at the stars. "No, I'm not. I activated those fragging Eradicators. I killed thousands of innocent people, all so I could stop Jadus. Was it worth it?"

"We were not there. We cannot say for sure." They stopped a respectful distance away from her, clasping their hands behind their back. "Was there another way?"

Shrugging, she wiped at her eyes. They knew that was a sign of tears, but none glistened on her cheeks. "I could have simply destroyed the Eradicators, but Jadus might have killed me if I had. And there was no guarantee _he_ could have been stopped."

"You did what you thought best, agent." They dared to reach out and rest a hand on her shoulder, dim memories suggesting that the gesture would comfort her.

She let out a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around her waist. They were pleased to see that her aura no longer flickered, but settled on regret. "Thanks, Vector. Guess it's kind of stupid to wonder _now_. I can't take those deaths back."

"We remember from before that it is typical of humanoids to look back and wonder." They dropped their hand and clasped it with the other behind their back. "That's not all, though. We can tell that something else is bothering you."

The agent shook her head, a scowl creasing her tattooed features. "It's nothing. Just something I need to work out on my own."

"As you wish, agent, but we will always listen if you need to speak." They bowed slightly and turned to leave, catching sight of the agent's other companion stalking past, her aura flickering with anger and resentment. They paused and glanced back at the agent. _Perhaps the two are connected?_ They listened to the song of the universe for a moment before deciding to let it be. _They will confide if they wish. Forcing it will do no one any good._ That decided, they continued on their way.


	7. Taris

"Miss Djannis?" They were glad they caught her alone as she broke down her blaster pistol, cleaning and inspecting it.

She didn't look up from her work, polishing the casing with a soft, clean cloth. "What do you want, Bugboy?"

"We were curious if you have noticed a change in Cipher Nine's behavior." He stood beside her worktable, hands clasped behind his back.

That seemed to catch her attention, for she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Change? What do you mean?"

"She has taken to talking to herself sometimes, as if she's responding to something we have said, but we haven't spoken." They didn't flinch under the intensity of her gaze. "She never liked being caught by surprise, but she reacts more violently now if she's caught unawares."

Before Kaliyo could respond, Fazzis entered the lounge area, pulling on the civilian coat she'd taken to wearing. "Ready to go, Vector?"

"Go where?" The Rattataki asked the question before they could say anything.

The Zabrak gestured to the ports. "To Dromund Kaas. I have some leave time before I have to play double agent again, so I thought I'd drop in at headquarters, say 'hi' to some old friends, look some things up."

"You're not fooling me, Blade." Kaliyo got to her feet, stalking over to glare up at the agent.

Green eyes narrowed as Cipher Nine held her ground as the other female deliberately invaded her personal space, something they would never consider doing without her permission. "As far as you're concerned, that's all this is."

"You don't trust me anymore, is that it?" The mercenary drew back as if she'd been struck.

Fazzis caught her by the arms and leaned in to whisper something in her ear that they could not hear. Kaliyo simply nodded in response and started to return to her work. The agent drew her back and kissed her hard. Then she turned to them and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, agent." They bowed slightly and followed her to the exit hatch.


	8. Quesh

Kaliyo didn't even _pretend_ to use the other shower cubicle. She slipped into same one as Fazzis and stripped off her armor and body glove. When she stepped into the shower itself, the Zabrak stood facing the wall, head bowed as the water pounded down on her, making no attempt to wash herself. Picking up the soap, Kaliyo began to scrub her back. "So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"I can't." Fazzis sounded stressed, even as she leaned back into Kaliyo's hands.

She kept scrubbing briskly, frowning. "Can't or won't?"

" _Can't_." The agent emphasized the word by pounding her fist on the wall. "I assure you, if I _could_ tell you what's wrong, I _would_."

Kaliyo caught the Zabrak when she turned to face the Rattataki and nearly slipped and fell in the process. "All right, I get it." She blew out a breath. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Fazzis blinked, and then took the soap from Kaliyo to begin scrubbing her in return.

She shrugged, enjoying the way the red hands felt sliding over her skin again. "For not being there for you these past few months because I was pissed at you."

"You were right to be pissed." The agent bowed her head and the mercenary took the opportunity to scrub the top of her scalp and her horns. "I wasn't willing to let you seduce the baron while I've been happy to do exactly that when given the slightest chance."

Kaliyo shrugged again, though she was pleased that Fazzis had understood why she'd gotten mad in the first place. "It's your call."

"I've just had so little all to myself that I didn't like the thought of sharing _you_ , even though it might have served our purposes." The Zabrak took the soap back to return the favor (minus the horns). "I wanted something all to myself for once."

They continued to trade the soap back and forth. "What about Bugboy and Doctor Rakghoul?"

"Do you honestly think either of them would be any good at seducing women?" Fazzis rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

Kaliyo smirked. "Bugboy might just surprise you."

"I won't stop flirting. Especially now that I'm supposed to be working for the Republic." Red hands rested on white hips. "They would prefer it to me simply shooting people."

She held up a hand between them. "So long as it stays outside the ship. Anything happens _on_ the ship, that's it for us. Got it?"

"Got it." Fazzis took her hand and kissed the palm.

She grinned wickedly. "Wanna see how sturdy this shower cubicle is?"

Turned out that it wasn't sturdy enough to withstand an enthusiastic Zabrak and Rattataki.


	9. Hoth

"Hey, Bugboy." Kaliyo's voice intruded on their meditations, but they refused to acknowledge her use of such a moniker. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Hyllus."

That was acceptable. They opened their eyes and rose to their feet. "Yes, Miss Djannis."

"Cut the 'miss' slag." She rolled her eyes. "I know you're going down to that iceball with Blade."

They raised their eyebrows, noticing that though her words were abrasive, her aura suggested concern. "If by 'Blade' you mean Cipher Nine, then yes."

"Blade, Cipher Nine, whatever." Kaliyo waved a hand dismissively. "Just... keep her safe. I don't know what's going on in her brain right now."

They folded their hands before them. "We have suspicions, but nothing concrete."

"You wanna share with the class?" She gestured expansively with her hands.

After a moment of consideration, they stepped closer and lowered their voice. "We think someone programmed her brain and the SIS took advantage of it. The visit to Quesh is the agent's attempt to undo that programming."

"Knew it was a bad idea to trust the Empire." Kaliyo balled her hands into fists.

They held up a hand to calm her. "Suspicions only, Miss Djannis. We were not present for everything that happened to Cipher Nine."

"No one was and that's the problem." She looked away, her jaw clenching. "Keep her safe, yeah? I... care about her and prefer her in one piece."

They bowed slightly. "As do we."

* * *

"Do you, uh, have any other crew besides Master Hyllus?" Raina asked as they trudged through the snow to the Imperial base.

The Zabrak nodded, stopping to wait for the lift. "I do: Kaliyo Djannis, a mercenary, and Dr. Eckard Lokin, our field medic. He'll probably wish to do a physical once we're underway to our next stop."

"Right. Makes sense." She glanced around as they stepped onto the lift, but no one was nearby. "Are you going to tell them about my abilities?"

The agent shook her head. "That's your secret to tell, not mine. I will tell you now, however, that you have come into the middle of a deep cover operation for me. Something tells me that it's about to end, but that's just a gut feeling at this point."

"Do you do a lot of those?" They stepped off the lift once it got to the bottom and headed towards the shuttle that would take them to the station.

A wry smile twisted her mouth. "That's a cipher agent's job. We're the ones who do the field work. Sometimes it requires infiltrating the enemy. Other times, it just requires the proper application of combat skills and quick thinking."

"What other kinds of agents are there?" She'd no idea that there were different kinds of agents! When she thought of Imperial Intelligence, she imagined spies and cloaks and daggers.

They climbed onto the shuttle and settled in for the ride back to the station. "It's best if we wait to discuss this where there's no chance that anyone will overhear us who shouldn't."

"Right, that makes sense." Raina nodded. She was looking forward to learning more.


	10. After Quesh (Reprise)

She was almost asleep after a round of enthusiastic 'thank-the-stars-we-survived-the-latest-brush-with-death' sex when Fazzis whispered her name, "Kaliyo?"

"What?" She refused to lift her head from where it rested on a tattooed shoulder.

Just as she was about to drift off for good, the other female asked, "How did you know you weren't _just_ interested in males?"

"What?" Frowning, she shifted so she could look up at her lover. "What brought this on?"

The agent looked uncomfortable. "I-- It's-- Oh, slag."

"Lemme guess: there's actually a male you wouldn't mind sleeping with in the slightest?" She sat up as Fazzis scrubbed her face with the heels of her palms.

Peering at Kaliyo between her fingers, the agent reluctantly nodded. "Yes, there is. I'd always figured I was attracted to females, but not to the point that I couldn't... perform with males if the situation required it."

"I get that." She rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers, awake now. "Look, if there's someone else you want, I won't stop you."

Frowning, the Zabrak sat up as well. "But you said--"

"Only because you clearly wanted this--" she gestured between them "--to be exclusive. I have no problems with you taking another lover. Frees me up to do the same if I choose."

Fazzis blew out a breath, drawing her knees up to her chest. "If you didn't _want_ to be exclusive, you just had to _say_ so. If you find someone interesting, have fun."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me which male is making you question your sexuality or do I have to guess?"

A roll of the eyes. "You can guess if you like. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Bugboy?" Kaliyo stared at her incredulously. "Really?"

Fazzis shrugged. "If you'd actually get to know him, he isn't so bad."

"Huh, I thought you'd go for a charming-scoundrel-with-a-heart-of-gold." She smiled fondly as she thought of one such man in particular.

When she turned her attention back to the Zabrak, there was a speculative look on her face. "I take it you've met such a male?"

"Yep." She nodded. "He's a doctor and last I heard, he was on Balmorra. Didn't get a chance to look him up while we were there since he was working for the resistance. Figured it'd be best to keep some distance."

She shook her head with a fond smile. "Well, I don't know if anything's going to happen with Vector or not. I just-- I like him, a lot, and have begun wondering what it'd be like to sleep with him. Or if the Joining even affects his desire for intimacy."

"Only way to find out is ask." She stretched out beside Fazzis. "You'll still be welcome in my bed, if someone hasn't beaten you to it."

Smiling, the agent laid down as well and kissed Kaliyo softly. "Right back at you."

"You're a real pal."

"I do my best."


	11. Belsavis

"Did something just hit the ship?" Kaliyo demanded when Fazzis and Vector returned after their mad dash to the airlock.

Lokin began tending to their wounds as the agent nodded. "Yes. Just a blast from the past."

"You've done a lot of ops for Intelligence. Which one was this related to?" Kaliyo folded her arms across her chest, expectant

She held still as the doctor tended to a cut on her cheek. "This one related to Alderaan. Do you remember House Cortess?"

"Yeah, the old fart who seemed taken with me and his wife the terrorist." She conveniently didn't mention that the 'old fart' had caused some friction between them. That was no one's business but theirs. "So who decided to come calling?"

The Zabrak grimaced as Lokin moved on to tend to Vector's wounds. "Their son. He wanted revenge for me ruining their house."

"That... doesn't make sense. How would he know about what we did?" She frowned, not liking the implications. "You were undercover."

Fazzis sighed deeply and gestured to the droid that had returned to the ship with her and Vector. "This is SCORPIO. She was in charge of the security for the Star Cabal's vault."

"Nice to meetcha." Kaliyo waved, and then turned back to the agent. "That doesn't explain how that kid could have found you."

By now, the doctor had finished his work, at least for the moment. "Perhaps the Star Cabal doesn't appreciate Cipher's efforts to uncover them and their operations and have 'helped' her enemies to find her in an effort to stop her endeavours."

"I'll just have to work faster, then." The Zabrak started for the door, and then winced, putting a hand to her ribs.

Lokin shook his head. "Finish your report to headquarters, and then report to the medbay for further treatment. Come along, Vector."

"I don't like this, Blade," Kaliyo murmured, helping her to the holoterminal. "You've made an awful lot of enemies."

Fazzis kissed her cheek. "I have you and the others to watch my back. I'll be fine."

"Let's just shut this 'Star Cabal' down as soon as possible."

"You read my mind."


	12. Post-Voss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Imperial Agent storyline between Voss and Corellia.

Given the way her aura had sparked and flickered since Kaliyo was taken away, they weren't surprised to find the agent in the training room on the ship. Dressed in a halter top and shorts as she sparred with a training droid, what surprised them was her choice of weapon. She handled her electrostaff with skill and dexterity as she ducked and dodged, her movements as fluid and graceful as ever. The demonstration ended when she managed to knock the droid's head clean off its neck. She stood still in the middle of the room, gasping for breath, her aura still sparking and flickering with her anger and discontent. They decided it would be best to speak now, "You are most skilled, agent."

"Thank you, Vector." She didn't jump at the sound of his voice, instead walking over to return the staff to its place on the rack. "You aren't so bad yourself."

They bowed slightly to acknowledge the praise. "May we ask: why do you not use these skills in the field?"

"Personal preference." The agent began unwrapping her hands. "And orders from above. I already knew hand-to-hand combat when Intelligence took me in and began to train me as a cipher agent. Since I had no memory of my life before then and couldn't tell them anything about that training, they prefer I don't use it and rely instead on the training _they've_ given me."

They shook their head as she sat on a bench to remove the wrappings from her feet as well. "It seems strange that they would deny you the use of the full range of your skills in the field."

"Don't you remember, Vector? Humans rarely make sense." Setting the wraps aside, she picked up a towel and used it to wipe away the sweat that gleamed on her tattooed skin. "I rather like keeping it to myself, to tell the truth. A hidden skillset that I can use to surprise my enemies if the situation calls for it."

They nodded, clasping their hands behind their back as she drank from the bottle that waited on the bench. "We suppose so. If you desire a better sparring partner than a droid, we would be willing to spar with you."

"I'll keep that in mind, the next time I decide to hone these particular skills." She grimaced and her aura sparked anew.

That was the best opening they would get to ask the question they originally came to ask: "Does your sudden need to hone these skills have to do with the arrest of Miss Djannis?"

"Yes." Though her voice was even, her words were curt and her aura sparked even more. "I _hate_ feeling powerless. I thought it was bad when I was trapped in my own head, unable to control my actions. It's worse when no one's controlling you and you _still_ can't do slag."

They crossed the room to squeeze her shoulder, finding her skin warm under their touch from her exertion. "We _will_ get her back. Or she may surprise us and get out on her own."

"I hope she can forgive me for not doing anything to help her." She buried her face in her hands.

The sparks of anger faded from her aura, replaced by sadness. "We do believe that she understood your position and inability to help."

"I sure hope so, Vector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Intelligence has further reasons for asking Fazzis to use only her cipher agent skills. They don't _want_ her to remember her life before they found her (they didn't give her the amnesia, but they took advantage of it and know more than they've shared with her). Using her hand-to-hand combat skills just might trigger memories and they don't want to risk that.


	13. Corellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for part of the Imperial Agent storyline on Corellia

"Looks like I missed all the fun," Eckard remarked when he rendezvoused with Cipher and Vector at the Imperial command post in the business sector of Coronet City. She sat slumped on a cot, looking as if she'd been run through a meat grinder. Vector had some bruising on his face, but seemed otherwise fine.

Cipher sat up enough so he could use his portable scanner on her. "Part of the mission. Had to be captured and interrogated. So I could plant false intel."

"The interrogation consisted mainly of physical abuse and the use of tasers," Vector added as Lokin studied the information from his scanner.

He gestured to the bruising on Vector's face. "Did they interrogate you, too?"

"No. We were punched only as an afterthought." He held still as Eckard smeared kolto gel over the bruising.

Cipher gave a weak laugh that turned into a groan of pain. "They hurt Vector as part of their attempts to 'break' me."

"Typical interrogation tactic in such cases." He shook his head in disappointment. "No originality whatsoever. How long were you gone?" 

Vector answered the question. "According to a reliable source, we were missing for twenty hours and thirty-two minutes."

"You're lucky you're a Zabrak," he told her as he helped her out of her coat and shirt so he could tend to the cuts and abrasions her interrogation had left behind. "These injuries could have been a lot worse."

She shook her head, her smile wry. "Can you mend them enough for me to carry on with my next mission?"

"Agent, you should really--" Vector began to protest.

Cipher cut him off with a slash of her hand. "We don't have _time_ , Vector. The sooner we move on, the better."

"I really don't recommend doing anything strenuous or dangerous, but clearly that's not an option." He began taping her ribs, which had clearly taken the brunt of the punishment during her interrogation. "Try not to hurt yourself further."

She nodded and winced, putting a hand to her temple. "I'll do my best not to undo your fine handiwork, Doctor."

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for." He carefully spread kolto gel over the cut on her temple.

As she carefully donned her shirt and coat once again, she told him, "Return to the ship and continue assisting the war effort however you see fit. We should rejoin you soon."

"As you command, agent." He handed Vector the tub of kolto gel. "Use this if you still have need of it."

The former diplomat nodded. "We will remember."

* * *

When she heard Fazzis and Lokin's voices, Kaliyo followed the sound to the medbay. The Zabrak sat on one of the cots, her coat and shirt off to reveal that her ribs were taped. The doctor had his arms folded across his chest, his expression disapproving. "You need better treatment for your ribs before you--"

"The better treatment you're recommending isn't short, Doctor," the agent cut him off, glaring back at him. "We don't have the time."

Leaning against the doorframe, Kaliyo asked, "What's up?"

"Cipher is refusing treatment for her ribs," Lokin explained, the most annoyed she'd ever heard him. "And she has other internal injuries that would benefit from a kolto bath."

The Zabrak shook her head. "That will take too long."

"Does she need to stay in it until she's fully healed?" She ignored the part of her that worried over the fact that Fazzis had been injured enough to even _need_ a kolto bath.

The doctor sighed deeply. "I would prefer she did, but if she's in the bath long enough for her ribs to heal better, running around a space station shooting the enemy shouldn't make it worse."

"Unless the enemy shoots me." The agent sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll go with the kolto bath. Just pull me out well before we reach the station."

Lokin nodded as she removed the rest of her clothes so she was down to the utilitarian bra and underwear she preferred to wear during missions that required more running around and fighting. Kaliyo watched as the doctor helped Fazzis into one of the tanks and it filled to the brim with kolto. He turned to her once he'd assured himself that it was doing its job. "You may not believe this, Miss Djannis, but I am glad to see you."

"You know something, doc? I actually _do_ believe you." She smirked as he gathered the agent's clothes and folded them neatly. "Doing jobs for what's left of Intelligence wasn't any fun without the rest of you."

He nodded, checking the screen on the kolto tank. "I imagine not. Having back-up makes the work less tedious and less dangerous."

"Speak for yourself. I can watch my own back." She caught her eyes wandering towards the kolto tank again. "What happened to her? I know Zabrak are pretty tough."

Picking up a datapad, he began entering information on it. "I'm not clear on the details, but she was captured and interrogated by the Star Cabal in order to give them false information, which I presume is how we know where to go now."

"Perhaps you should go on the station with her. I'm sure there'll be some pretty heavy resistance." Kaliyo tried to keep her voice nonchalant.

He didn't look up from his work. "I intended to insist on accompanying her anyway."

"Good." She spun on her heel and returned to the quarters she shared with Temple.


	14. Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for the end of the Imperial Agent storyline.

"As you all know, Intelligence has been dismantled." She took in each of the others as they listened. SCORPIO stood by the wall, arms folded across her chest. Kaliyo sat back in her chair, feet on the table. Raina, Eckard, and Vector all sat properly in their chairs. "What you _don't_ know is that Cipher Nine no longer exists. All records of her have been wiped. It's as if she never existed. As if _I_ never existed."

The others exchanged puzzled glances. Not surprisingly, Lokin was the first to find his voice. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It's a clean slate for me. I can choose to help the Empire or not." She shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. "After what they did to me, I don't really trust them."

Kaliyo gave a derisive snort. "It took you _this_ long to figure that out, Blade?"

"I'd had no reason not to before," she retorted without any heat to her words.

Eckard leaned forward in his chair. "What _did_ they do to you, Cipher?"

"I'm no longer an agent of any kind. Call me Fazzis." She rubbed the back of her neck with a tired sigh. "At the request of the Dark Council, they programmed my brain so I couldn't hurt Empire citizens. Anyone who knew the keyword could give me an order I'd be forced to obey. Koethe learned my keyword, likely through the Star Cabal, and used that to his advantage."

Dropping her feet to the deck with a thump, Kaliyo looked angrier than she could remember ever seeing. "Those bastards!"

"I managed to undo the programming in the end." She hid a pleased smile at Kaliyo's reaction. "Only one person knows the keyword: me."

Raina had wide eyes. "They really did that to you, agent? Um, Fazzis."

"If you're more comfortable calling me agent, that's fine." She smiled reassuringly at the young woman. "As for your question, yes they did, but only at the request of the Dark Council."

Kaliyo snorted derisively. "Sure they did."

"Why would they wish to brainwash you in the first place?" Vector's reasonable voice kept her from reacting to the Rattataki's tone.

She turned away from them, looking out at the starfield. Part of her still felt guilty over the mess. "Because of the part I played in Eradication Day and killing Darth Jadus. They didn't appreciate the fact that a non-Force user could take out one of their own."

"Now that you're off the grid, they can't do a fragging thing about it." Kaliyo sounded satisfied.

She shrugged and turned back to them. "I'm telling all of you this so you can decide if you want to stick around or jump ship. I won't be hurt if you decide to leave. I refuse to keep any of you here against your will."

"I have nowhere better to be." Kaliyo shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm staying with you, Blade."

Lokin looked pained. "As much as it pains me to agree with Miss Djannis, I am in a similar situation, so I will stay."

"We were assigned to you, agent, and we will stay with you." Vector bowed his head slightly.

Raina shrugged. "I like it here with the rest of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not done with you yet, agent," SCORPIO finally spoke. "I'll stay."

She blinked back tears. "Thank you. I don't know what the future holds, but I'm glad to have all of you along for the ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now, but the new expansion is giving me IDEAS, so we'll see.


	15. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fazzis visits Lana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after finishing up on Yavin 4. Spoilers for what happens to Lana.

"The minister is not to be disturbed." The Sith acolyte stood as tall as she could in an effort to block the stranger's progress. "Least of all by _you_."

The Zabrak stopped and stared at her with amusement in her eyes, a smile tugging at her tattooed lips. "You're new, aren't you?"

"I've been here for several months," she sputtered, propping her hands on her hips. "What does--"

A third voice interrupted, stopping her. "Oh, Commander, you're here. I'll tell the Minister."

"Do you know what today is?" The acolyte demanded, rounding on her colleague, a male human with a tattoo covering half of his face.

Folding her arms across her chest, the Zabrak replied. " _I_ do and that's why I'm here."

"What's going on out here?" The minister emerged from her office and the two acolytes quickly bowed to her. The Sith Pureblood glanced up in time to see a smile touch the minister's lips when she saw the Zabrak. "Fazzis. I hoped you'd be here."

The Zabrak, apparently named 'Fazzis', bowed to the Minister. "I've been keeping track of the days. Of _course_ I'd be here, today of all days."

"Of course you would." Minister Beniko turned to the two acolytes. "I'll be out for the rest of the day. Anything that requires my attention can wait until tomorrow."

The Sith acolyte straightened up, alarmed. "My lord--"

" _No_ exceptions, Treyja." Yellow eyes were stern as they met hers. "In the future, Commander Fazzis is allowed to see me, regardless of previous instructions. Is that clear?"

She bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

"She meant well," Fazzis remarked to the minister as they proceeded from the offices.

Treyja watched them go, confused. "I don't understand."

"The Commander used to work for Imperial Intelligence before it was disbanded," her fellow acolyte explained. "She and Minister Beniko helped take down Revan. Now she drops in from time to time to share intel with the minister."

Not for the first time, she was grateful to be Sith Pureblood as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh, I see."

"Don't worry. We've all made that mistake from time to time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Fazzis and Lana have a 'thing' and Kaliyo's okay with it. As long as she gets her time with Fazzis, it's all good.


End file.
